


texting and parties

by qrandkinq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Underage Drinking, don't drink kids, there's a little bit of angst but dw it has a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: [unknown]: are you going to the party on saturday?Matsukawa looks up from his textbook to look in the direction of his phone. He unlocks it and his cheeks start to heat up when he realizes who it is texting him.[unknown]: it’s oikawa tooru from the volleyball club by the wayOikawa Tooru from the volleyball club? When the hell did he get his number? He’s a first year and already really popular, so Matsukawa is confused as to why he’d talk to someone like him.OrThe one where the seijou boys are in their first year and Mattsun's been "invited" to a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mmm this was already posted on tumblr but i thought i should share it here too. it's pretty long i guess? 
> 
> hope you guys like it !!
> 
>  
> 
> **[warning]: there's underage drinking, vomiting, and mattsun has a panic attack. if you want to skip the panic attack, skip the part where it starts at "But before the captain could even announce the song..." and continue at "Matsukawa settles for taking deep breaths to match Iwaizumi’s rhythm." ******

**[unknown]:** are you going to the party on saturday?

Matsukawa looks up from his textbook to look in the direction of his phone. He unlocks it and his cheeks start to heat up when he realizes who it is texting him.

 **[unknown]:** it’s oikawa tooru from the volleyball club by the way

Oikawa Tooru from the volleyball club? When the hell did he get his number? He’s a first year and already really popular, so Matsukawa is confused as to why he’d talk to someone like him. 

He quickly scans the first message. A party? Oh god, he can’t be at a party; too many people, too much noise, and he’d rather stay home. Where it’s quiet and doesn’t make him feel like he’s going to have a panic attack.

Ten minutes later, he finally types:

 **[Matsukawa]:** um

 **[Matsukawa]:** no

 **[Matsukawa]:** i have to go somewhere with my parents on saturday

He gets a reply immediately after he locks his phone.

 **[Oikawa Tooru]:** don’t be like that mattsun :c

 **[Oikawa Tooru]:** your new best friends will be there :)))

New best friends?

 **[Matsukawa]:** mattsun?

 **[Oikawa]:** yes  <3

 **[Oikawa]:** like your new nickname?

 **[Matsukawa]:** sure?

 **[Oikawa]:** good :D

 **[Oikawa]:** so are you coming to the party?

 **[Matsukawa]:** I have homework to do that night

 **[Oikawa]:** i thought u said you were going somewhere w ur parents?

Matsukawa freezes.

 **[Oikawa]:** busteddd

He feels like he’s actually on the verge of a panic attack. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down when his phone dings again.

 **[Oikawa]:** dw makki-chan and iwa-chan will be there too

He purses his lips in consideration. He kinda likes Hanamaki and Iwaizumi; they’ve never really talked much but that what Matsukawa appreciates about them. They don’t try to force him into a conversation unlike Oikawa. Maybe he’ll go just for them.

 **[Matsukawa]:** wait really

 **[Oikawa]:** yeah c:

 **[Matsukawa]:** okay

 **[Matsukawa]:** fine

 **[Matsukawa]:** I’ll ask my parents

 **[Matsukawa]:** but I doubt they’ll say yes though

 **[Oikawa]:** maybe they will!!

 **[Matsukawa]:** I’ll go for a while but then I’m gonna leave

 **[Oikawa]:** that’s okay!! as long as we get to hang out it’s all good

Matsukawa locks his phone after making sure he wasn’t going to get anymore texts. He looks back at his paper and he suddenly can’t read, his heart pounding in his chest as he thinks about the party and seeing the others there.

~*~

Matsukawa strolls down the sidewalk while looking down at his phone, scanning the address in the text message Oikawa sent him a few nights ago.

This is a really bad idea. Why on earth did his parents agree to let him go to a party, to go to someone’s - who he barely knows, mind you - house? Sure, it’s his volleyball captain, but still.

Did they not listen to him after all those times of him telling them about how he felt being around other people? He could’ve been home right now, playing video games, watching his favorite shows, homework, anything, no matter how fucking boring it is, instead of going to this party.

Sometimes he just wished his parents were a little stricter for times like this.

He doesn’t look up to watch where he’s going and his phone is almost knocked out of his hands by a person standing in front of him.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Matsukawa frantically apologizes.

The person whips his head around to glare at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Watch where you’re– oh, sorry,” he says, his expression softening as he fully turns around to look at Matsukawa.

Matsukawa quickly shoves his phone in his pocket when he realizes that this is someone he’d kinda met from the volleyball club. If he recalls, this guy is another first year. He’s got questionably spiky hair, a seemingly permanent grumpy look on his face (even after he’d stopped furrowing his eyebrows) and freckles.

What was his name again? Iwa… something. Iwa… chan. Iwa-chan? That’s all he remembers from the text messages. How did he already forget this guy’s name?

“Its fine, Iwa… chan,” Matsukawa mumbles the last part, but judging from the expression on… Iwa-chan’s face, he doesn’t seem too happy about being called by that name.

Matsukawa flushes, nervously chewing at his lips. Fuck, why is he so awkward? “No, wait, um.” He pauses. “I’m sor—“

“No, no, it’s fine,” he says, scratching the back of his head. “I’m used to it. I’ve heard that name a lot since I started middle school. I hate the name and I’ve wanted Oikawa to stop calling me that since. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Oh,” is all Matsukawa replies with. _Ughhh_.

Sensing his awkwardness, he clears his throat and moves onto a different topic. “You must be Matsukawa Issei from the volleyball club, right?”

Matsukawa simply nods.

“Well it’s good to see you again,” Iwaizumi says with a smile. “Sorry I almost smacked you in the face with a volleyball the other day. I was aiming for Shittykawa.”

Shittykawa? Oh. _Oh._

Matsukawa snorts.

Iwaizumi huffs a laugh. “So are you going to the party too?”

Matsukawa nods again, still not saying anything.

“Well then let’s go. I gotta pick up a friend on the way, I hope you don’t mind.” Iwaizumi turns around and begins to walk down the sidewalk, gesturing Matsukawa to walk with him. Iwaizumi shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Did Crappykawa–” Matsukawa stifles another snort, “–drag you out of your own house just to go to the party? Even though you clearly look like you absolutely don’t want to?”

Matsukawa nods, then he quickly opens his mouth to actually respond with a ‘yes’.

Iwaizumi looks straight ahead. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

Matsukawa’s eyes widen in horror. Oh god, he’s gonna call him out, he’s gonna think he’s boring, he probably doesn’t even want to be seen with someone like him–

He suddenly can’t breathe, and he stops walking to stop himself from having a panic attack.

Iwaizumi’s already six feet ahead of him when he noticed that Matsukawa stopped. Eyebrows rising in realization, he holds his hands up. “No, wait, I mean! Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”

Matsukawa’s breathing finally slows down and he swallows. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replies, “it’s fine. To be honest it’s nice, it’s like a break from listening to Oikawa’s big blabby mouth all the time.”

Matsukawa lets out a quiet chuckle at that. “That’s good to know.”

Iwaizumi smiles at him and he flushes again, turning his head to watch the cars drive up and down the street. They continue down the sidewalk until Iwaizumi stops and Matsukawa brakes behind him, watching him turn and stroll up to a house, knocking on the front door.

Matsukawa’s phone dings in his pocket, and he doesn’t have to guess who it could be texting him.

 **[Oikawa]:** did Iwa-chan find you?

Matsukawa smiles at the screen. _Iwa-chan_.

 **[Matsukawa]:** yeah

 **[Oikawa]:** good!

 **[Oikawa]:** sorry if he comes off a bit rude :/

Matsukawa tilts his head in confusion.

 **[Matsukawa]:** ?

 **[Matsukawa]:** he isn’t?

 **[Oikawa]:** really?

 **[Oikawa]:** why is he only like that to me then??? o( ˃̣̣̥△˂̣̣̥ )o

Matsukawa’s not sure how to respond to that, so he tucks away his phone, looking back up only to see Iwaizumi coming towards him with another person. Oh no.

He quickly recognizes the other guy from the volleyball club, with his pinkish-brown hair, slim eyebrows and bored-looking eyes. The smile on his face says otherwise.

Oh god no, he’d forgotten this guy’s name too? What’s wrong with him?

“Hanamaki-“ Hanamaki, right. “-this is Matsukawa from the volleyball club, remember?” Iwaizumi says.

He smiles toothily at him, nodding his head. “Hanamaki Takahiro.”

Matsukawa nods his head. “I’m, um, Matsukawa. Issei,” he quickly finishes.

“Nice to meet you again, um-Matsukawa,” Hanamaki jokes, then he turns his head to face Iwaizumi. “So where’s Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi looks up from his phone. “He said he was gonna meet us at the party since he’s helping the captain. He’s wondering where we are right now and he’s gonna start calling me over and over if we don’t get there in… ten minutes.”

“Figured,” Hanamaki sighs, rolling his eyes. “Well, let’s go before he starts calling us. I really don’t have the patience to deal with a whiny Oikawa.”

“I don’t have the patience to deal with any of Oikawa’s shit 24/7.”

“I feel so sorry for you.”

Matsukawa follows behind them, watching them easily interact with each other. Matsukawa really appreciates that neither of them have tried to get him to talk about anything, he wouldn’t know what to say. As they walk the rest of the way it gives him a chance to calm down and to mentally prepare himself for what’s to come at this party.

~*~

“Matsukawa!”

Matsukawa turns his head in different directions to search for the voice calling out for him. Honestly, he doesn’t have a clue, so why is he even looking?

It’s so noisy in here, he’s surprised he still has his hearing; the living room is absolutely packed with people and stereos are blasting music right into his ears. He rubs his temples to settle the incoming migraine. 

He doesn’t even _know_ more than half the people in this room. He knows a couple of them are from the volleyball team, but the others look like they’re from different schools. Great.

“Matsukawa!” that voice calls out again.

“What?!” he yells, and that causes a few people surrounding him to quiet down and stare right at him for being so unnecessarily loud.

 _Oh sure, I’m the one that’s being loud,_ he thinks bitterly. But they’re still staring at him; a few others are giving him dirty looks. Even the music isn’t playing anymore.

“…’Scuse me,” he mumbles, zipping through the crowd of people while covering his red face. He feels so uncomfortable right now and he just wishes Iwaizumi or Hanamaki was around to—

A hand reaches out and it immediately grabs his own. Luckily his high pitched yelp wasn’t heard over the song that thankfully resumed after his “unnecessary outburst”.

“What the–?!” Matsukawa screeches a bit.

“Oi, calm down. It’s just me,” Iwaizumi says.

Matsukawa lets out a sigh of relief. Thank god. It’s just Iwaizumi. Phew. ‘Iwa-chan’ to the rescue.

He realized he mumbled that part out loud enough for Iwaizumi to send him a small glare. “Don’t.”

Matsukawa flushes a bit in embarrassment, but luckily it wasn’t as bad as earlier. His nerves are starting to settle a bit as he’s lead through the house. “Where are we going?”

“Where the cool kids have been hanging out the whole time.” Matsukawa tilts his head a little. Iwaizumi shrugs. “Something dumb Hana told me to say. Oikawa’s there too, but I wouldn’t count him as cool.”

Matsukawa quietly snorts and lets himself be dragged away from the hot and smelly living room, right into the kitchen where better people are hanging out.

The kitchen’s surprisingly empty. He does however find Hanamaki and Oikawa sitting around the counter sipping from their cups.

“I found him, guys,” Iwaizumi calls out.

Oikawa’s head whips around so fast that Matsukawa’s surprised that it didn’t snap right off his neck. Hanamaki flinches at the speed.

“Mattsuuuuuun!” Oikawa slurs loudly as he raises his hands in the air with joy. His face looks a little red and Matsukawa blinks at him.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi grits out, “are you seriously drunk right now?!”

Oikawa cackles and waves his hand all over the place dismissively. “Noooo.”

Matsukawa starts thinking about how he looks like those actors in the movies he’s watched that have to act like they drunk. It’s always terribly done, and Oikawa is acting exactly like that.

Iwaizumi shifts his dark glare from Oikawa to Hanamaki. “I left _you_ to watch him and this is what I come back to?”

Hanamaki slightly turns away from Iwaizumi, averting his gaze as he takes a large sip of his drink. Matsukawa can only hope that Hanamaki isn’t drunk too.

Iwaizumi sighs in disappointment, taking a seat at the kitchen island and burying his face in his hands. Oikawa’s busy trying to take a sip too, only to have most of the liquid slosh out of the cup and onto his clothes.

“Aww, crap,” Oikawa mutters, pinching the fabric of his shirt to check the stains.

Iwaizumi scowls at him. “You are _not_ coming to my house after this.”

“Iwa-chan, why!” Oikawa wails.

“I can’t afford to take care of your drunk ass tonight. Find somewhere else to go.”

“Iwa-chan!”

Hanamaki snickers into his cup right before he sips, and starts outright choking when the kitchen doo suddenly slams open. Matsukawa actually yelps and jumps in his spot, nearly knocking Iwaizumi off his stool.

Matsukawa’s eyes widen in panic. “Sorry—“

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi assures him before he turns to glare at whoever barged into the kitchen. Hanamaki’s still coughing up a storm and Oikawa’s laughing at him instead of helping him. “Who is it?”

Matsukawa immediately recognizes him as their volleyball captain. His cheeks are the same color as Oikawa’s, he has an actual bottle of beer in his hand and the dumbest smile on his face. Matsukawa’s lip twitches a bit in disgust. This is one of their senpais?

“We’re having a karaoke contest!” he screams out. “And we need more, uh… compet- contes- people! So come to the living room and. Yeah!” He yells in excitement right after he leaves the kitchen.

The room is filled with silence until Oikawa loudly gasps, his eyes comically widening in realization. “You guys!”

“No.”

“Meanies!” Oikawa pouts. “You didn’t even know what I was gonna ask!”

“I mean, wasn’t it, um. Kinda obvious what you were gonna ask?” Matsukawa blurts out. Oikawa turns to stare at him. He can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“…Mattsun~” Oikawa singsongs, “You’re with me, right?”

Um. What?

“Huh?” Matsukawa says, sweating a bit.

“Come sing with me, Mattsun~” Oikawa says giddily, leaning his head against his palms. His elbows are sliding across the countertop.

Matsukawa audibly gulps. Karaoke? If he really wanted to embarrass himself tonight he would’ve stayed out in the living room, let some other person get him drunk so he’d end up dancing on the coffee table with some weirdo.

He blushes deeply at that thought. Even _that_ sounds like another bad party scene from a movie.

“Ah, um, no, I’m good,” Matsukawa shakes his head. He tries to smile to cover up his anxiety but it feels more like a grimace on his face.

Oikawa whines loudly. “Well you know what?” he grumbles as he chugs down the rest of his drink, “I’m gonna go out there and sing aaaall by myself, then! I’m gonna—“

He doubles over immediately behind the kitchen island and lets out the most disgusting sound to ever reach Matsukawa’s ears.

“What the fuck!” Hanamaki screams, lifting his legs as he stares down at Oikawa whose still bent over and throwing up.

“Fucking—“ Iwaizumi yells, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. “We _told_ you not to drink!”

Oikawa lets out some kind of whine before dry heaving.

Matsukawa runs right out the door and pretends he never heard or saw what just went down in the kitchen.

He’s immediately greeted with loud, pounding music again and his head is starting to throb along with the bass. He scrunches his nose in discomfort and he tries to find a place to sit.

He feels like a terrible person. He just left what was probably his new friends alone to deal with one of them that’s throwing up, and he’s out here after running away because he couldn’t bear to listen or watch Oikawa. So much for making friends.

“Hey, you came!” the captain’s voice calls out.

Matsukawa eyes widen in horror. “Wait, no—“

“Let’s go, Matsukawa-kun!” he says as he tugs Matsukawa up and takes him to the crowd surrounding the television.

He’s seriously got a bad feeling about this.

Everyone there starts cheering as the captain arrives, and Matsukawa can already feel many pairs of eyes on him, some of them are surprised, most of them are either in confusion or disappointment. Matsukawa takes a deep breath and tries to ignore them all.

Right before the contest begins, Matsukawa can already feel something heavy in his stomach. The room is hot, but he’s shivering like crazy, and he knows most of it is from fear. The room feels like its spinning, but he didn’t even have a single drink or any food (he didn’t step near the food table knowing most of it was probably already tainted and gross by now. Like he really wanted his parents to kill him for drinking a single drop of alcohol).

The vice-captain appears in front of him, and he doesn’t seem to be a better state than the captain. Matsukawa guesses he’s gonna be his competitor.

But before the captain could even announce the song, Matsukawa can feel a lump immediately form in his throat and he audibly dry heaves.

People around him quiet down for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, and he can already feel heat blooming onto his face. He quickly dashes away, shoving through the crowd and into the bathroom near the stairway.

He pushes open the door and slams it closed, grabs the sink and coughs violently to get rid the lump in his throat. It feels like someone is choking him and his legs start shaking in panic.

 _Not now, please not now_ , he thinks as he swallows every few seconds to calm himself down.

“Matsukawa?” a very familiar voice says.

Matsukawa slowly opens his eyes to look at the mirror, and in the reflection he can see Hanamaki sitting on the toilet lid looking back at Matsukawa. He turns around, and he also sees Iwaizumi standing beside the small shelf. He shifts his gaze over to the bathtub where Oikawa seems to be sleeping. Or is he… passed out in it…

“Are you alright?” Iwaizumi asks with concern etched on his face.

Matsukawa opens his mouth to try and get the words out, but he ends up coughing and losing control his breathing again.

“Whoa, whoa, easy,” Hanamaki says as he gets up, placing a hand on Matsukawa’s back. “Take it easy. It’s alright, man.”

“You’re safe, alright?” Iwaizumi assures him. “You’re gonna be alright. Take deep breaths. Try to match my breathing.”

Matsukawa settles for taking deep breaths to match Iwaizumi’s rhythm. His heart rate begins to slow to normal, and he feels like he can breathe again. His eyes start to water in relief and he rubs at them furiously to get rid of the tears. He’s already done enough things to embarrass himself tonight. He doesn’t need to start crying in front of these guys.

Hanamaki pats his back and says, “It’s totally okay to cry. You didn’t do anything wrong, alright?”

Matsukawa bursts into tears right afterwards. Iwaizumi offers him a large wad of toilet paper to wipe his eyes with. He takes it graciously and dabs his eyes, wiping away the tiny pieces of toilet paper fuzz from his eyelashes.

“…attsun, are you okay?” Oikawa mumbles, placing a hand on his forehead. His head must be throbbing in pain by now.

Matsukawa nods and continues to wipe his eyes. Oikawa returns the gesture and leans his head back down against the edge of the tub.

“Matsu,” Iwaizumi says, “do you wanna tell us what happened out there?”

Matsukawa shakes his head, letting out a dry sob as he remembers what happened.

Iwaizumi nods. “Okay. You know what, guys? This party _blows_.”

“Tell me about it,” Oikawa whines from the tub. “I swear to god I’m never drinking again.”

“That’ll teach you, idiot,” Iwaizumi scolds. Oikawa pouts at him. “Do you guys wanna leave?”

Hanamaki nods. “Yeah. I kinda wanted to leave like, an hour ago. You guys wanna sleep over my house?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Iwaizumi agrees. He reaches out both of his hands into the tub to pull Oikawa out. He groans painfully as Iwaizumi lifts him onto his back and tugs his arms around his neck to support him.

Matsukawa takes a deep breath for the last time and watches them walk out the bathroom door. He bites his lip and turns back to face the mirror again until he’s met with Hanamaki’s reflection once again.

“You know I did say ‘you guys’ as in _all_ of us, right?” Hanamaki says, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

Matsukawa blinks at the mirror. “Wha—“

Hanamaki grabs his arm in an attempt to tug him away from the basin. “C’mooon man, let’s go. You’re invited too.”

Matsukawa can feel tears sting at the corners of his eyes. He’s… he’s been _actually_ _invited_ to someone’s house without feeling like he’s obligated to be there.

“My house isn’t that exciting, you don’t have to cry about it,” Hanamaki jokes, gently nudging him in the side with his elbow. “Let’s go, I don’t think Iwaizumi wants to keep Oikawa on his back much longer.”

They step outside and they’re greeted with the cool night air. Matsukawa feels relieved.

Iwaizumi is seen standing at the end of the walkway with a passed out Oikawa still on his back, and he looks like he’s eyeing the garbage bins placed next to him.

“Bro I dare you to actually throw him in there!” Hanamaki yells with a laugh.

“The thought _is_ super tempting…” Holy crap, he’s _actually_ considering it. “But then I’m gonna get shit about it for the rest of the month from him.”

Hanamaki pouts while Matsukawa snorts behind him. He turns around and beams at Matsukawa, and Matsukawa swears he felt his heart skip a beat. Or squeeze. It did _something_ to Hanamaki’s surprisingly cute smile.

“Matsu’s coming with us!” Hanamaki shouts, raising the hand that’s holding Matsukawa’s wrist in the air. Matsukawa awkwardly raises his other arm and shakes it about. to show that he’s just as excited as Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi smiles. “Cool. Let’s go before my arms give out, Oikawa’s too fucking heavy.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both let out a shriek when Oikawa suddenly shouts “Mean!” into Iwaizumi’s ear.

~*~

“You’re all mean and I wish none of you were my friends,” Oikawa whines pitifully.

“Aww, now you don’t mean that,” Hanamaki pouts, feigning sadness.

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue as he picks the next song. “Not our fault that you’re unable to stay on your feet for more than a minute now.”

Oikawa groans and rolls over on the couch, grabbing a pillow and squishing it against his ear to block out the loud music coming from the TV. “Just drink your water and sleep, Whinykawa.”

Matsukawa lets out a snort loud enough to silence the room. Hanamaki’s the first to burst out laughing at the reaction, causing Matsukawa to smile and not feel too embarrassed about it.

“You guys ready to get your asses kicked in Just Dance?” Hanamaki grins mischievously. He actually goes to stretch out his legs on the couch, only to lose his balance when Oikawa shoves his foot away with his own. “Ow, ass.”

Oikawa turns his head to childishly stick out his tongue at him. Hanamaki responds with the same reaction. These guys are like actual five year olds. And Iwaizumi’s their caretaker.

Matsukawa feels kinda bad for him…

Iwaizumi squints at Hanamaki as a warning. “If you actually kick my ass while we’re dancing, I’m gonna throw _you_ in the trash.”

“Ooh, I’m scared, Hajime-kun,” Hanamaki teases, then he turns to Matsukawa. “Ready bro?”

Matsukawa beams at him, cracking his knuckles together. “You bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just remembered that this all started from a text fic meme thing lmao
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
